


kill this love

by sun_summoning



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3, just a bittersweet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_summoning/pseuds/sun_summoning
Summary: Marinette returns Adrien's umbrella.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	kill this love

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 3

Adrien’s on his way out when Marinette calls his name. He turns back because she’s his friend, but he has fencing soon and he needs to hurry. That must be on his face, because Marinette smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she says. “I'll be quick.”

He grins back. “It’s fine.” And it is.

Marinette just holds a paper bag out to him. He takes it automatically, part of him hoping that there might be something for him to snack on in there. Instead, he finds a familiar black umbrella.

“It’s yours. I was cleaning my room the other day. Have to make room for some new stuff. Ugh, I have so many things,” Marinette rambles. “Anyway, I found it.” She shrugs and the motion makes her look so small. “I decided to...give it back.”

Adrien regards the umbrella, something strange swelling in his gut over its return. It being between him and Marinette as they stand on the front steps takes him back to the day they became friends. That bond started with this umbrella, and her giving it back to him makes him feel like something is ending.

“Thanks,” Adrien says when it gets too quiet.

Marinette takes a step back and he wants to take one forward.

“Thank _you_ ,” she replies. “for everything.”

Marinette smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Adrien knows how she smiles. She has plenty of them, ones for when she’s excited, for when she’s smug, for when she’s happy. He can’t quite place this, and that’s probably because it isn’t real.

“Marinette--”

“You should go now.”

Adrien blinks. Marinette glances to where his driver is waiting for him. Frowning, Adrien nods. “Yeah,” he says. Still, he stays in place.

Marinette releases a breath and she sounds as tired as she looks. “Well...” She covers that up with another false grin and a small wave. “Goodbye, Adrien.”

She walks past him, her shoulder an inch away from brushing by his, and he mourns the lack of contact. He turns and watches her head home, unsettled by her farewell.


End file.
